finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Calca and Brina
Calca and Brina are enemies in Final Fantasy IV, and later are playable characters in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. They are the dolls of Luca, the dwarven princess of the Underworld. Story ''Final Fantasy IV Calca and Brina are fought in the Dwarven Castle when Golbez takes control of them. If left alive for long enough, the two can merge into the more powerful Calcabrina. These dolls were originally harmless toys that belonged to King Giott's daughter, Luca. Later, she expresses frustration when she learns that the dolls were used for evil purposes. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Calca and Brina return in ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years to accompany Luca and Rydia on their journey to protect the remaining crystals. After becoming Cid's apprentice, Luca reconstructs Calca and Brina into full automatons to assist her on the maintenance of the Falcon. After the Dwarven Castle is attacked they join the party to help Luca and Rydia to obtain the Dark Crystal in the Sealed Cave. After retrieving the Crystal the party is ambushed by the Mysterious Maiden, Calca and Brina jump in to protect Luca and Rydia from the attack being damaged in the process. Despite the sacrifice, the Crystal was stolen. Rydia and Luca decide to pursuit the Mysterious Maiden to Baron. However, upon reaching the Overworld, the dolls' circuits go haywire and attack the party. After crashing the Falcon near the town of Agart, Luca is forced to scrap Calca and Brina's bodies in order to repair it. However, if a Mythril Nut, Mythril Bolt and Mythril Spring are found, Rydia will instead give her these so Luca could repair both the Falcon and the dolls. They join Luca and the party who embark the Lunar Whale to stop the True Moon from crashing into the planet. Inside the moon, Luca and Cid repair them into their perfect forms. After the Creator is defeated, they are seen to remain assistants to Luca. Equipment and Stats Calca and Brina can only equip knives as weapons. They can also equip light and mage's head wear and armlets. As body armor, they can only equip clothes. Additionally, only they can equip Final Outfit and the Phase Equipment which is strong against Giants and Machines. Calca's Stats Brina's Stats Abilities Calca is able to use Jive, which casts random enemy abilities on random targets. Brina is able to use the Dance, which casts random White Magic spells on the entire party. Like the original Calca and Brina enemies, their true strength comes when they are fused to form Calcabrina. Calcabrina has effects ranging from powerful elemental attacks or status ailments that affect the entire group of monsters to spells that heals or bestow status enhancement on the party. Calcabrina is formed by using the following band abilities: *'Calca and Brinna': Calca (Jive) + Brina (Dance) *'Go! Calcabrina!': Calca (Jive) + Brina (Dance) + Luca (Analyze) *'Mystic Waltz': Calca (Jive) + Brina (Dance) + Edward (Bardsong) *'Final Calcabrina': Calca + Brina + Luca + Cid (Event) Battle The Calca and Brina dolls are fought in the Dwarven Castle in Final Fantasy IV. They can merge into the Calcabrina. In Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, Calca and Brina are fought together in a scripted battle on-board of the Falcon upon reaching the Overworld in Rydia's Chapter. Music Calca and Brina's theme is called "Dancing Doll Calcobrena", and it is played during the first part of the battle with Calcabrina and when the party meets Dr. Lugae. In The After Years, it is played again during the fight against Calca and Brina, and Ultros. It is also played whenever the band Mystic Waltz or the Lustful Lali-Ho is used, or when battling the Quarto Puppet enemies. Etymology is one of the demons in . His name means "he who can walk on brine." Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Characters Category:Final Fantasy IV Category:Final Fantasy IV Characters Category:Final Fantasy IV Non-Player Characters